Baby
by passion4christ
Summary: A confrontation with a witch was the least of their worries with the impending trouble with the darkness was fresh on their minds. But now this mundane case of stolen prized possessions is turning out to be something the boys never expected and whose impact they are unprepared for. Human!Impala, set after 11.04
1. Chapter 1

Set directly after the episode Baby

Things had been quiet since dealing with Dean's were-pires and Sam could feel the sense of cabin fever creeping up on him again. Research on the darkness was resulting in nothing and Cas was still lost in his binge of Orange is the New Black. Sam checked his watch and sighed, gathered his computer and research, and headed off to the garage to find Dean.

Baby took a beating during their last case, and hadn't sounded too good when they finally got back to the bunker. Dean had been working on her ever since and though it gave Dean something to do, Baby was too precious for Dean to let anyone other than him do most of the work. So Sam had been left with researching the darkness, forcing Cas to take breaks from Netflix, and handing Dean tools as he worked on Baby. Which while not a bad thing, had resulted in a Sam feeling a bit restless and researching for a case nearby when research on the Darkness was not getting any leads.

Having finally reached the hallway leading to the garage, Sam could finally hear his brother singing off key to a guitar solo. As he reached the doorway to the garage, Sam saw Dean using the broom as an air guitar and jamming out as he danced around baby, whose radio the music had been coming from.

Sam tucked his computer and files under one arm and started clapping as loud as he could, laughing all the while at seeing Dean having fun. Dean was startled and spun around to face Sam, immediately stopping his performance.

"SAM!" Dean shouted as he spun to face Sam. "Don't do that to a man!"

"Sorry Dean" Sam said with a smile. "But I have to say that was a stellar performance."

Dean proceeded to reach into the impala and turn off the radio and look up at Sam with a smirk on his face, "Well you can't blame me Sammy, no one can resist the power of a classic."

"yah yah. How about you come inside and eat some lunch. I think I might have found us a case" Sam turned to make his way inside and Dean followed after putting the broom away and patting baby on the hood.

"Oh ya? What kind of case? I thought we were focusing on the darkness?" Dean asked as they walked down the hallway.

"That is still the main priority" Sam assured "but, nothing has been turning up, and I have been feeling a sense of cabin fever. So I thought that maybe now that baby is all fixed up we could possibly do a small job. Who knows, maybe it could lead us to some information on the darkness."

Dean nodded his head as they entered the kitchen and made his way over the table and sat down. Sam grabbed leftovers from dinner the night before and began heating it in the microwave. "Okay Sammy, whatcha got?"

"Well" Sam began as he pulled the food out of the beeping microwave and set it on the table where Dean immediately began to dig in. "I found where some local new stations nearby have picked up on a sudden increase of reported stolen items that were suddenly revoked a few hours later. The news is thinking it a case of a remorseful thief but something doesn't add up."

Dean looked up from his food and gave sam an incredulous look. "Well Sam that is highly entertaining gossip, but what does that have to do with a case. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing."

Sam rolled his eyes and started to eat his food. "Well Dean if you had let me finish I could tell you. The strange thing about this case, is that the items that go missing are all listed as the person's most prize possession, and people in the town describe the vics as being depressed one moment and then a few hours later being perfectly content and even forgetting or avoiding the topic of the stolen items." Dean again gave sam an odd look and sat back in his seat, lifting two of the chair legs off the floor as he balanced on the back legs. "I still fail to see what this has to do with us."

Sam reached for the files he had brought with his computer and opened it to the middle, placing it on the table close enough that Dean could see without getting food on it. "That is where some of my research comes in. I would not have even bothered with this case if I hadn't seen this while researching the darkness." Sam pointed to the middle of the open pages, "according to this the men of letters had run into some witches who would take a person's most prize possession and used it in a spell to steal a person's essence or energy. Basically stealing their strength they had for their prized possession and using it for themselves. The victims would be left uncaring for this missing item and then suddenly got sick and died, which was the point in time the witches had used the stolen energy and basically drained a person dry. Doctors had no cause of death and simply buried the cases under the men of letter's orders after they stopped the witches and destroyed all copies of the spell."

Dean sat his chair back on four legs and reached for the research. "So you think these witches are back in business or someone stubbled upon this old spell and is using it on these towns people?"

Sam looked up as Cas walked into the room and came to sit at the table. "Yah, I mean it's not a solid lead, but it is something and could give us a break from research."

Dean greeted Cas with a nod and then looked to Sam, "Sure, why not. It will give me a chance to stretch baby's legs as I just finished rebuilding her." He closed the file and dropped it to the table, "and Cas you are coming too." Dean stood up and started to take his dishes to the sink.

Cas looked at dean with a blank face, "What? Dean, no, I am not needed on this case. I would be better to stay back and research."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then faced the angel together. "Dude you seriously need to get out and do something, you have been locked in this bunker for weeks."

"Cas, I agree with Dean, you need a break. And this case could be something real small to get you back on your feet."

Cas shook his head and got up from the table, "thank you guys, but no. I feel I would be of better use here at the bunker. You call if you need anything." Cas walked out of the kitchen and both of the boys shook their heads.

"This is your fault Sam, you got him stuck on Netflix and now we can do little else to pull him away from it." Sam shook his head and got up to join Dean at the sink with his dishes and began drying the ones Dean had finished washing. "Hey man I had no idea he would get addicted, I feel like we need to stage an intervention or something." Sam looked at Dean with a little smirk.

"Ya" Dean answered, "we will have plenty of time to plan your little check flick moment as we drive. And maybe figure out what to do to figure out what is really going on in that head of his."

—-

Sam and Dean had been in town for all of two days and could already tell that something was not right with this case. The boys had split up to cover more ground, meeting with people who had lost their prize possessions and talking with their families and friends.

Dean was on his way to pickup Sam in the impala and share what they had figured out. Dean drove up to the curb and let Sam in. After folding himself inside Sam closed the door and Dean began to drive the car to their motel.

"So what did you find?" Asked Sam.

"A whole lot of nada. The vics are acting strange, where instead of being drained of energy its like someone stuck their finger in a socket. Some of them could hardly sit still and acted like they were hiding something." Dean looked to Sam "What about you?"

"Something similar. The families said that the vics had been acting strange, almost avoiding talking about their missing possessions and sometimes getting angry when people kept asking. A lot of them had also started to hang out with complete strangers, forget about their families or become sudden recluses. It's not quite adding up."

Dean put the car into park and began to walk to their motel door. "Do you think the research might have been wrong and we are looking at something else?"

"I don't know man" Sam said exasperated, "I was so sure I had figured this out."

Dean unlocked the front door, turning back to look at Sam, "Well Sammy, maybe this case is something different. Can't get them all right on the first try tiger." Dean smirked at Sam as he oped the door but as he looked inside he reached for his gun and pointed it into the room.

"Who the hell are you!" Sam drew his gun and looked over Dean's shoulder. There was a young mousy man standing in the middle of the room and looking real nervous.

"OH! Hold on man it's okay's okay please don't shoot!"

"I'll say it again, who are you and what are you doing in this room?"

"My name is David and I heard from Debbie that you guys are looking into the stolen items in town. I was told to find you here and the manager let me sit inside and wait for you." The guy practically shrieked as he held his hands infant of his face and flinched from Dean's yelling.

Dean lowered the gun and looked at Sam with exasperation. "Well news apparent travels fast and this place needs to get a new manager. Seriously letting people into rented rooms, I oughta.." Dean grumbled to himself as he walked into the room and let Sam through the door. Sam walked forward to the stranger and started to talk to him in a normal voice, hoping to calm the scared man down. "Okay David, why don't you let me and my partner hear what you wanted to tell us." Sam gently led the man to sit at the table as Dean continued to grumble as he sat on the bed.

"Okay, wel.." The mousy man began "I am friends with several of the people who had been stolen from and I had noticed that had started to act strange before their stuff was stolen."

"What do you mean? Can you describe what you mean by acting strange, and when did this start?" Implored Sam having taken a seat across from David at the table.

"Well, Veronica was who it had all started with. She is seriously obsessed with her toaster oven."

"Her toaster oven?" Dean interrupted with a ridiculous face from where he was sitting across the room.

"Her toaster over" David assured. "I know it is weird. Her obsession had gotten so strong that many of us were concerned for her and told her to seek some help. She started to go to this therapist and rather than help with her obsession the meetings with the therapist seemed to feed it. And she started talking crazy"

"How so? Did she start buying more toaster ovens?" Asked Sam.

David shook his head. "No. It was more like she started to talk like it was alive. I mean she already sorta did that. But now it was like she was talking to a puppy and kept telling us that the toaster was alive and just waiting to be brought to it…as she called it…actualization."

Dean snorted from the corner. "I'm serious!" David began, "She started acting weirder and weirder and then convinced some of my other fiends to meet with this therapist. Most of them didn't even really have a bad obsession, just really cared for something like a normal person. But after seeing that new therapist, they all started going crazier and now are hiding away from everyone with new acquaintances and pets that no one even knew that had or wanted. Veronica went and got a dog as soon as her toaster was stolen from the house and assures me it is the toaster. She even named it toast!" Dean broke out in laughter and after seeing Sam's face tried to turn it into coughing so it wasn't so obvious.

Sam locked eyes with Dean and basically told him to shut up and that he was being ridiculous. He turned back to David and said "So, you are saying that everyone who was stolen from, had a weird obsession with their prized possession after visiting this therapist, and now had their items stolen but are hiding away with strangers and are not even concerned about their missing stuff."

"Exactly!"

"Hmmmm," Sam nodded his head, "You got the number of this therapist?"

—

Dean put the car in park and reached for the nob to turn off the radio.

"So get this" Dean turned to look at Sam, who had been researching this therapist the whole drive across town. "This therapist as far as I can tell is a fake identity. She didn't exist until a few months ago. Like she has background information, but it is not well done and I can tell that everything was faked. It's sloppy work, like an amateur had done it."

"Well that is not sketchy at all." Remarked a sarcastic Dean.

Sam clicked to a different page on his computer, "Apparently this is not the first fake identity she has assumed. From what I can dig up by matching photos, this woman has been assuming identities in different towns and states for over twenty years, and every time he hits a new town the same stuff has been happening. Stuff reported stolen and then the report revoked shortly after and people start to get sick and die."

"Okay" Dean breathed while raking his hand through his hair, "If she matches the pattern the men of letters found for a witch's spell for all her last hits, why is this town different? No one here has been getting sick or losing energy. And why have we not seen this pattern before"

"I don't know Dean. Maybe we got here before people have been getting sick. And I think we just haven't noticed because news has never really picked it up like this before and we didn't even know about the spell. We probably saw something and wrote it off as thievery."

"Alrighty," Dean opened his car door and got out and walked around to the front where Sam joined him shortly after. "Lets gank ourselves a witch." Dean and sam checked their guns and placed them in the waistband of their pants where the suit jackets hid them and walked into the office.

—-

Dean and Sam sat in squishy chairs in the waiting room that were too small for them as they waited for the therapist to come out. A young woman sat at the reception table typing away at her computer, and Dean kept checking her out.

"Dude!" Whispered sam, "Stop staring!"

"I'm not staring" stated Dean, "I'm appreciating."

"Well I'm glad you are appreciating, but I would appreciate if you didn't do that to my daughter" stated a new voice. The boys spun around to be faced with an older woman who matched the photos of the therapist. The receptionists glanced up but then ducked her head to continue working on her computer.

"Doctor Lewis! Well I can see where her beauty comes from as even her beauty pales when compared to yours." Dean quickly tried to smooth talk as he stood and spun to face the therapist. Sam elbowed Dean and pulled out his badge.

"M'am, my name is agent Nix, this is my partner agent Walsh. We were wondering if we could talk to you for just a moment."

"Sure, what can I do for you boys?"

"We've been investigating the stolen items in them town, and we understand that several of the victims are some of your clientele. We were hoping you could give us some information that could shed a light on the situation."

"Huh" the therapist chuckled under her breath. "Sure I'd love to help. But isn't this awfully small for government officials to be working the case?"

Dean stepped in, "Ah that is because things have been awfully slow at the office lately. Boss thought we could use a case that doesn't fit our normal load to challenge us."

"I see, well if you would follow me into my office I'm sure I could answer your questions." She turned and waked into her office, but as soon as the boys stepped through the doorway she turned on them.

Doctor Lewis thrust out her arms and the boys flew through the air and crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The receptionist jumped from her chair and backed up against the wall.

"Hunters!" The therapist spit. "I should have known, always butting their nose in where they don't belong." She held her palms out and pushed her hands toward front door, forcing the boys off the floor and against the glass at the front of the building, hanging with their feet unable to touch the ground.

"heh," launched Dean breathlessly "guess you were right about her Sammy, a witch."

"Be quiet Dean" hushed Sam, "How did you know we were hunters?"

"Oh" she laughed, "quite a simple spell I've placed on my doorway. It tells me the intentions of the person who walks under the doorway and you boys were easy to read." She walked closer to the brothers and began to caress Sam's face. "And how easy you were to read. Planning to figure out if I was a witch and to…." She turned to face Dean while squishing Sam's face. "How did you put it agent Walsh…oh! To gank me." She said mockingly.

She turned back to face Sam and Dean yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Lewis tilted her head to keep Dean in her sight as she used a fingernail to scratch Sam's face enough to draw blood while she held his face in a tight grip. "Luuuuuuuucy" Doctor Lewis sang. The receptionist came out from behind her desk where she had been standing. "Gather the powder, it's time for these boys to learn not to cross a witch." She instructed.

"Lucy walked into the office space before shortly returning with a metal box with a wooden spoon and two clear vials. She placed the items within the doctors reach and stepped back. "Thank you my dear." She grabbed the vial and began to squeeze Sam's face until a drop of blood pored off his chin into the vial.

"Leave him alone you witch!" Shouted Dean. "Don't worry, you will get your turn." Lewis assured.

She then proceeded to pour a spoonful of powder into the vial and sniffed the smoke that was released. "hmmmmm, very interesting" she breathed. "And now for you" she said reading for Dean with a new vial in hand. She scratched his face in the same manner as he had with Sam, gathering a drop of blood, pouring in the powder and smelling the smoke.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "this just gets more and more interesting!" She smirked at the boys.

Dean gave her a look, "please oh enlightened one, share with the class what you find so interesting"

The witch just smirked at Dean, "it appears you boys share the same root, the same deep desire, or as some refer to it, prized possession. Something so intimate and meaningful in your life that I can use for my benefit." She turned to look at the impala while her smirk continued to grow, "after all…boys love their toys."

Dean began to struggle in the witch's hold against the glass. "Baby is not a toy and you WILL NOT TOUCH HER."

Lewis laughed and thrust her hand out to the boys and they slammed into the glass so hard it broke and they flew out into the parking lot, landing right in front of baby. "You will learn why not to mess with a witch." She walked out into the parking lot, crunching broken glass below her heels. She stood before the boys and thrust her hand with a purple light at the pair and their car behind them. "Have fun boys!" She called before herself and her daughter vanished before their eyes.

Dean looked around him at the deserted street, broken windows, and bewildered brother beside him.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

—

Hey guys! That's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you think as this is my first story and I'm not too sure what others will think. I've got a lot planned but not yet fully typed out so I'm not too sure how long it will take me to update.

Thanks for reading and please comment to let me know what you thought.

BYE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean scanned over Sam with his eyes, and once he determined his little brother was okay he jumped up to inspect the car.

"What did she do you you baby?" Dean mumbled as he walked around the impala, inspecting to see if the purple light had done anything.

Sam grunted as he stood up, "What just happened?"

Dean looked over at his brother, leaning against the side of the car. "I don't know man but I don't like it." He continued to look around searching for any sign that the witch and her daughter were still around. "I mean she threatened baby, and no one threatens baby!"

Sam chuckled as he looked at his brother running his hands over his car that has practically been their home growing up. "Alright, well lets head back to the motel and see if we can figure out what that purple light was and how to stop her." Sam opened the passenger door and folded himself inside. Dean looked over to his brother as he got into the driver's side he ran his hands over the steering wheel one last time before starting the car and driving to the motel.

—

Dean walked out of the bathroom and threw his suit on the bed before rearranging his flannel he had placed over his black undershirt. "So you figure anything out?" He asked as he reached in the cooler for a beer.

Sam stared at this computer screen as he typed out a search inquiry into his men of letters database. "Well, nothing seems to have happened to us or the car, so I decided to call back some of the victims and their families. It turns out that all of the patients who had visited the therapist are now having out with complete strangers and don't have time for their families or friends."

"Okay…."

"but wait," Sam began as he looked up from his computer "David told me that not only are these people that this tiny town have never seen or heard of before, but all of the new additions from people to pets are slightly transparent if you look at them in the right light."

Dean stared at Sam "Are we sure David isn't the one who needs therapy? And even at that how do ghostly figures connect to a witch and missing prized possessions?"

"I'm not quite sure. The research from the men of letters is refusing to load on my computer. I might have to call Castiel to look at the paper copies." Sam started "But I think I want to go check this out and see for myself about these figures David saw."

"Then lets go." Dean got up and set his beer on the side table before grabbing the keys to the impala. But as he stood he started to stumble a bit before catching his balance.

"Dean! Are you alright?"

"Yah I'm fine Sammy just stood up too fast. Lets go figure out this case."

Sam looked at Dean with concern, but just decided to keep a closer eye on Dean and followed him out to the car.

Once they were both in the car, Dean turned on the radio and started to jam wit to his music as they pulled out of the parking lot. But what neither brother noticed, was that right before the cassette started to play there was a small voice that said, "what?" In a confused tone coming out of the radio.

—-

Dean and Sam snuck up to the window of the first victim's house, where they saw Victoria humming and dancing as she worked in the kitchen. "Well this just seems normal" remarked Dean.

"Shhhhh." Sam hushed Dean as he had spoken a little too loud. "Lets just keep an eye out for that dog."

"heh" Dean snickered, "the one she named toast."

They both ducked their heads when Veronica came closer to the window they were looking through, but she thankfully didn't notice them and turned back to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh hello sweetheart!" Veronica called out in a baby voice. Dean and sam lifted their heads a little higher to see in the window, and as they suspected Veronica was talking to a small dog, a corgi, that actually had the color of lightly toasted bread.

"I see why she named him toast." Noted Dean. But as they continued to watch, Veronica turned back to chopping vegetables, and the boys saw the dog shimmer for a moment where they could have sworn they saw a toaster oven sitting on the floor instead of a corgi before the dog's image became solid again.

The boys ducked down below the window again and looked each other in the eye. "Well," said Sam, "I guess David was telling the truth."

"of course he is." Said a new voice behind the boys. "He is incredible honest."

Sam and Dean whirled around to see Lucy, the receptionist from the therapist's office and daughter of the witch, standing casually on the driveway. The boys both pulled out their knives, but before they could attack Lucy raised her hand. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the boys noticed that they were in an abandoned parking lot on the other side of town where there were a bunch of closed down businesses.

"Now I'm not here to hurt you." The boys turned around again to face the witch as she had appeared a small distance behind them, leaning on the impala. "I just want to talk."

"Hey! Get off baby!" Dean yelled. Lucy smiled and stood up so she was no longer leaning on the car. "Of course Agent Walsh. Or I guess I should say Dean."

"How do you know his name is Dean?" Questioned Sam. Dean gave same a look over his shoulder that basically told Sam to shut up. "Oh I know both your names," said Lucy. "I did some research after my mom and I left you, and you guys were surprisingly easy to find. I mean seriously, a criminal record is no way to have a low profile."

She was still standing very close to baby and Dean was having a growing need to get her away from the car and was feeling more and more tired as he stood there. "What do you want witch!"

She dropped her smile and looked to Dean, "I want to help you." Sam looked at her with suspicion. "Help us? You didn't seem too eager to help us when your mom attacked us."

She glanced at Sam while still keeping Dean in her sight as he was looking more unsteady by the minute. "Well I couldn't interfere in that moment or my entire plan would have been exposed."

"What plan" sighed Dean. Sam gave Dean a look of concern and tried to scoot closer to him without alerting the woman. But he didn't make very quick progress as he noted that he was beginning to feel fatigued.

Lucy sighed. "Surely you both being hunters have done your research and noticed that my mother has a history."

"yah we did" said Sam. "She is responsible for hundreds of deaths in the past twenty years, with the pattern only noticeable because of people's missing or stolen prized possessions."

"Yes….but how are things different here" urged Lucy.

"What?" Asked an incredulous Dean, who was growing so tired that he couldn't hold up his knife anymore. "Well…" started Sam. "we got here before anyone started dying."

"Not quite." Said Lucy. "It's not that you got here before people started dying, but that they aren't dying.

Sam and Dean just gave her odd looks. Lucy looked at them exasperated and sighed. "What did your research say the first symptom of impending death was"

"Other than the missing items, people started to grow fatigued and isolated. But people are becoming isolated here." Sam explained.

"But!" Lucy interrupted. "They are not growing fatigued. And that is because they are not dying."

Lucy started to pace as she explained. "You see, I have finally come of age to take over what mom calls the family business. That is stealing energy from towns and using the energy to complete complicated spells that other witches are willing to pay for so they don't have to do the work themselves. By stealing energy we can do a lot more work without tiring ourselves out. But it always ends up killing the victims and that is not something I want. So when we got to this town and my mom let me take over the spell work I have been casting a slightly different spell. I simply create an echo of the prized possessions come to life, steal the possession itself and sell it to get money to buy energy from our competitors." She stopped pacing and turned to face the struggling boys with a large smile.

"and see! You boys came at the perfect time as I have been waiting for a hunter to notice us so they can distract my mom long enough for me to seal her powers so I can stop this so called family business." Her smile faded as she continued to speak. "But you guys made the mistake of angering my mother before you figured everything out and came to me. She used the original spell on you guys. That is why you guys are feeling more and more tired."

"So what does this mean for us?" Panted Sam. Lucy looked down at the boys and took a deep breath before releasing it toward the brothers. A red powder seemed to come from her breath and settled over the boys before they could avoid it. Sam noticed that he began to feel normal again and Dean was able to stand up tall and hold his knife steady in his hands. "What was that!" Roared Dean.

Lucy smiled gently. "I gave you guys a boost of energy that should sustain you until you defeat my mother. The spell she cast was draining your energy in order to make your root come alive."

"What do we have a tree now?!"

She shook her head. "No Dean. Think about what has happened to the others and what my mom said to you guys at the office. Everyone who had a prized possession stolen has a new acquaintance that they are giving all their attention to. Which means"

"The spell brought their prized possessions to life" interrupted Sam in an awed voice.

"Yes Sam. The spell brings your prized possession to life by stealing your energy. And once it is alive, the spell delivers all of the energy you devote to the item to the witch to bottle and use."

"So when your mom hit us with that purple light…" questioned Sam

"She started the spell to bring your prized possession to life, which she had figured out from the drop of blood mixed with a special powder." Answered Lucy.

"Well this is just great!" Stated Dean while throwing his hands in the air. "what could that be?"

Lucy gave dean a confused look. "You really don't know?" She looked to Sam, but he seemed a bit overwhelmed by everything and wasn't ready to answer the question either.

"Either way" began Lucy "you will see her soon, by sunset at the latest is my guess." She still stood a safe distance from the boys and their knives, so she reached into her pocket and placed a card on the ground. "This is my number, call me if you need help or when you are going to take out my mom, I want to help." As soon as the card was on the ground Lucy vanished and the boys were left alone in the parking lot with the impala across from them.

"Well now what do we do?" Demanded Dean.

Sam looked to his brother and shrugged. "I guess we wait until sunset and figure out what our prized possession is. I mean its not too much longer so there is no point is driving back to the motel."

Dean shrugged and walked to the impala, grabbed a beer from the cooler and leaned against the hood. "I bet yours is your computer." Dean snickered. "You baby that thing enough and carry it everywhere that it is practically your child."

"Ha Ha" Sam said in a monotone voice while grabbing and beer and joining his brother. "I don't think so though. Remember the witch said it was interesting that we shared the same root, so it has to be something we share….so not your cassette tapes." Sam laughed.

"Oh no you didn't!" Laughed Dean. "No one can resist the classics!" Dean reached into the car, turned on the radio, and started performing a one man show to Carry on my Wayward Son. Dean was goofing off and jumping around the parking lot and rocking out on his air guitar. He even started to chase Sam in his attempt to get him to join in, finally tackling him about fifteen feet from the car. They both started laughing and wrestling like good old times when they noticed the ground start to rumble below them. Things started to shake and the brothers jumped to their feet facing each other. The sudden earthquake graduated died off and the boys were left looking around themselves in confusion. They turned to face the car when they heard one of the car doors slowly open. Both Sam and Dean got very wide eyes as they watched one black heel and then another step onto the ground from inside the car. Once both feet were down a hand appeared over the top of the open door, gently curling fingers around the top of the window as the person pulled themselves to stand. A head rose above the car door and turned to face the brothers.

"Sam…Dean" a voice gently questioned. "What's going on here?"

Hey guys! I couldn't resist typing out the rest of my thoughts for the next chapter…and somehow ended up writing the full chapter. I'm sure most of you have figured out who the woman is, and I'm excited to hear what you guys think is about to happen. So leave me a review to tell me what you think is gonna happen next or what you thought of this chapter.

More will be coming soon!

Love you! 3


End file.
